Dick Grayson's Coming Out As Bisexual
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Dick Grayson is Bisexual. He's known that he's Bisexual since he was eighteen, he's just hasn't came out yet. But he decides to come out to the man who took him in as a kid, Bruce Wayne. How will this turn out? You will have to read to find out.


AN: This is my first time writing a FanFic for the Batman Fandom. I've only read a handful of Batman comics, so this FanFic is slightly AU. It takes place when Dick is in his late twenties. This is a One-Shot. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. I did create an OC (Joe), Dick's bestfriend, just for this FanFic. This FanFic will not have a sad ending. It will have a happy ending. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Dick Grayson is Bisexual. He's known that he's Bisexual since he was eighteen, he's just hasn't come out yet. But he decides to come out to the man who took him in as a kid, Bruce Wayne. How will this turn out? You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Dick's bisexual, he's known that since he was eighteen years old. He just never felt comfortable with himself enough to come out. Well, that was until today. What made Dick change his mind about coming out as Bisexual, was that an old high school friend of his had recently come out as Bisexual and his family were pretty supportive of him. Joe, Dick's friend called him and told the amazing news about how supportive his family was and he asked Dick how he was doing. Dick had told him that after hearing about Joe's coming out, he himself might come out.

Jo then told him that he wants his friend to come out like he did, but not just because he came out. He tells Dick that he should come out if he feels that he's safe and loved. And only if he's truly ready to come out. They talk for a few more minutes before they hang up. And that was a month ago. Dick had realized that he is ready to come out as Bisexual. He decided that he will come out to Bruce today. He had called Joe about an hour ago to tell him about his decision and Joe told that he was very happy for him.

Joe then told him that he had a boyfriend now and that he was very happy and that his parents were also very happy. Dick had told Joe that he was very happy for his friend. They had talked for a little bit longer before they had hanged up the phone. He doesn't live with Bruce anymore, not since he had moved out to live on his own when he had turned nineteen years old. That was also around the time that Dick had stopped being Robin and he became Nightwing. Joe does not know that Dick is Nightwing. He had woken up early this morning at nine. It's about eleven right now. He had taken a shower not long after he woken up. He also ate breakfast about an hour ago. Now he's ready to come out to Bruce. He leaves his apartment in Bludhaven and he gets on his Motocycle and he drives to Gotham to talk to Bruce.

About an hour and a half later, he arrives in Gotham and right now at this very second he's standing right in front of the front door to Wayne Manor. Dick's twenty-six now, and it's been seven years since he had moved out and he was very happy to visit. It's been awhile since the last he had been back to Gotham. About a year to be exact. He had called Bruce earlier that morning to tell him that there was something that he needed to tell him and he needed to do it in person. Bruce had asked him if it was bad, and Dick had replied with it wasn't bad, he just needed to tell him.

Bruce had said okay and he had told Dick they could talk over lunch. Dick had agreed and that's why he was here right now. He takes a deep breath and then he knocks on the door. Just a few seconds later, Alfred answers the door. He smiles kindly at Dick.

"Master Dick, it's great to see you". Dick smiles in return.

"It's great to see you too, Alfred"., Dick replies back.

"Come in, Dick. Lunch is just about ready". Dick nods and Alfred steps aside so that Dick can enter. Once both men are inside, Alfred shuts the door behind them and he then leads them to a small dining room where Bruce is already sitting in a chair reading the Gotham Gazette. He greets Dick with a short hug and a grin when Alfred and Dick enter the small dining room. Both Bruce and Dick sit down while Alfred goes see if breakfast is ready. A few minutes later Alfred brings them their lunch and he goes into town to run some errands. Once lunch is finished about forty minutes later, both Dick and Bruce are now ready to talk. Dick was so happy and glad that he was finally ready to come out and he was glad that it was Bruce that he decided to come out to. Bruce focuses all of his attention on Dick.

"So Dick what is it that you wanted to tell me?"., Bruce asks and Dick takes a deep breath before he answers Bruce's question.

"Well I've been struggling with it since I was eighteen, but I've long since accepted it and myself. Bruce, I'm Bisexual. I had a really hard time figuring myself and how I was going to come out. I have a friend Joe, he came out to everyone about a month ago as Bisexual. I wasn't ready to come out then, but I'm ready now. I'm finally happy with the person that I am today"., Dick says and he finishes what he had to tell Bruce. Dick just sits there for a few minutes waiting for Bruce to say something. Then Bruce smiled and he got up and out of his seat and he walked towards Dick, very happy with what Dick had just told him. Bruce is happy that Dick had felt that he could tell Bruce something as important and amazing as Dick being Bisexual. He put his right hand on his shoulder and he looked Dick directly into his eyes.

"m very glad that you told me. I've known for awhile, but when it comes to coming out, I know that it's hard to do and I wanted you to do it when you wanted to. I want to know that I love and support you no matter what. This doesn't change anything. You are still my son"., Bruce says and those words bring tears to Dick's eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. Dick hugs Bruce and Bruce returns the hug.

They just stand there embracing one another for a few more minutes, before they break the hug. They smile at one another and then Dick leaves Wayne Manor, finally happy with who he is as a human being and that his family accepts him for who he is. He gets on his Motorcycle and he drives back home to his apartment in Bludhaven. Once he's back inside his apartment, Dick calls Joe and he tells him the good news, Joe's happy for his best friend and Dick replies that he is happy with life. They hang up after talking for nearly an hour. After hanging up, Dick gets ready to go to work, walking out of his apartment again, getting back on his Motorcycle and driving to work where he works as a mechanic.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this One-Shot just as much as I have had enjoyed writing it. This is something that is very important to me, so that's why I had decided to write a FanFic like this and that it was about damn time that someone writes a FanFic like this because I am myself, LGBTQ +and there needs to be more FanFic's like this written. The idea for it had just popped into my head. I might continue it someday (I just might make a sequel someday, maybe), but as of right now it's a complete FanFic. As always please read and review. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: I promise that I will get back to writing my other FanFic's soon, like tomorrow. I have a new FanFic coming soon that will be a Barbra Gordon/Selena Kyle Femslash pairing. I will write and post that sometime later this month, once I finish my Mortal Kombat FanFic. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

 **Guest: B. C:** Thank you very much for your very lovely review. I know how it is come out as LGBTQ+ and I hope that I have written well. I will write more coming out FanFic's in the future. If you have any ideas please let me know. I'm so very happy that you have enjoyed reading it. And again thank you for your review.


End file.
